


Kirby's Makeout Adventure

by Technicolor_Ram



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Possibly Borderline Crack, Video Games (Specifically Kirby), this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicolor_Ram/pseuds/Technicolor_Ram
Summary: Poor Riku never imagined that a children's video game would be the thing to end him.Or, Riku is dramatic, Sora has no impulse control, and Kirby is exactly the agent of chaos these two idiots need.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Kirby's Makeout Adventure

Riku slid into place beside Sora on the edge of the mattress and passed him a controller. “Ready?”

Sora finished shoving his homework back into his school bag and tossed it to the floor before settling back, knee brushing Riku’s thigh as he haphazardly crossed his legs. “Yeah! Get ready to get your butt kicked!” He grinned.

“Sora, this is one’s co-op,” Riku rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his amusement as the cheery title screen popped up. “It’s your game, didn’t you even look at it?”

“Oh, right. Well, I’ll kick your butt by being better at teamwork then,” Sora laughed, starting up the game as Riku snorted.

“Not if I kick yours first.”

“We’ll see about that. We’ll make the best team there is, all because of me.” He nudged Riku in the ribs, and they quickly got distracted elbowing each other while the intro cutscenes played out.

“I call Kirby!” Sora proclaimed the moment they were in control of the game.

Riku didn’t argue for once, dropping in as player two and selecting Meta Knight. They muddled around for a few minutes as they got the hang of the controls, racing around each other while Kirby tried to inhale enemies before Meta Knight could slash through them.

“Ha _ha_! You’re not the only one with a fancy sword, now!” Sora cheered as Kirby swallowed an enemy and obtained its blade.

“Psh, anyone can swing a pointy stick around,” Riku retorted primly. “It takes years of practice to truly master the nuanced art of swordplay. You wouldn’t stand a chance against me in a-- Hey!” He protested as Kirby hopped out of the way of a projectile, leaving Meta Knight to take the blow from directly behind him.

“Nuance, shmuance. Kirby’s still got the motor reflexes,” Sora gloated, before promptly mis-timing a hit and getting whacked by an enemy. “Ow, rude...”

“Motor reflexes, huh?” Riku snickered. Slicing through a block, he discovered a bundle of grapes within. He grabbed it before Sora could get there and filled his health bar back up. “Ah-ah,” he said as Sora pouted. “You’re the one who threw _me_ under the bus, remember? It’s only fair that I get the first—”

But the words died in his throat as something completely, utterly, horrifyingly _unfathomable_ happened.

Meta Knight moved to run past Kirby as he hopped down from the upper platform. But instead of passing by like he should, Meta Knight stopped, grabbed Kirby, and swung him around into a deep, unmistakable kiss.

For a long, terrible moment, Sora and Riku sat there, controllers limp in their hands, mouths agape in identical expressions of shock. Distantly, Riku registered that Kirby’s health bar had filled slightly.

...

Sora found his words first.

“You _kissed_ me!” He exclaimed, his voice pitching up and cracking.

Riku couldn’t do anything but stutter. “No, I— I just—”

“You _did_!” Sora was laughing now, unsteady and disbelieving. “That’s—!”

“I didn’t— I mean—” Riku’s face felt like a furnace, and even though _he_ hadn’t done anything, he felt like his entire soul had been placed under the world’s strongest microscope. He wanted to shrivel up and disappear. “I—”

“That is so _cute!”_ Sora finished, looking over at Riku with a delighted grin, eyes shining.

“Huh...?” Was the best Riku could manage.

“Look, you shared your health with me! Ohmigod, Riku, this changes _everything_ —”

“It does?!” Riku fumbled the controls and promptly took damage from a perfectly avoidable attack. He cursed under his breath and attempted to regain his composure.

“Yes! This is the cutest game ever!” Kirby grabbed a pineapple and Sora immediately veered him towards Meta Knight. “Riku! Kiss me!”

“Oh my god. _No._ ” Meta Knight fled gracelessly, Riku stubbornly evading Sora’s pursuit and hoping he didn’t look his way. His face felt like it was on fire and he was sure it looked the part. He proceeded to run directly into a cannonball.

“Riku! Your health!”

“ _No!_ ”

But he got stuck on a ledge and Sora caught up to him, and Riku was forced to watch, utterly mortified, as Kirby swooped Meta Knight into a heavy smooch that felt like it lasted forever, splitting the pineapple’s health boost between them. Sora laughed in delight and Riku prayed that the mattress would open up and swallow him whole. Why. Why did he ever agree to play this game. He would never know anything but regret for the rest of his mortal life.

Sora, on the other hand, seemed perfectly overjoyed. The next hour consisted of him chasing Riku relentlessly through the levels, giggling and cooing every time their characters kissed, cruelly heedless of the fact that Riku’s heart was hammering so hard it was practically on the verge of lurching out of his throat. This, combined with Sora’s leg pressed firmly against his thigh and the warmth of his shoulder as it occasionally bumped and brushed against Riku’s when he leaned over, was truly the most inhumane torture imaginable. His soul was ascending, he was sure. He’d be nothing but an empty shell by the time this ordeal was over, left to wander the earth as a mere husk of what he once was...

They were blissfully, thankfully interrupted by Sora’s mom calling up the stairs that dinner would be ready in five minutes. Luckily, this coincided with a good stopping point in the game and Riku hit the pause button, standing up abruptly.

“Right! We should probably go and. Uh. Help set the table,” he said lamely, trying to keep his voice from wavering too hard. Unsurprisingly, Sora gave him a look like he’d just grown a second head.

“Huh? Come on, you know ‘five minutes’ really means ten. We can get another level in,” He coaxed, automatically reaching up to tug at Riku’s sleeve with a pout. Riku’s eyes roamed the Disney posters plastered over the walls, pointedly looking anywhere but at him.

“I dunno, the table looked pretty cluttered, we should probably help clear it at least.” He felt like he was babbling, and he would’ve slapped his hand over his face if he weren’t too busy trying to feign _some_ semblance of normalcy. It backfired, Sora was definitely weirded out now. Riku pretended not to notice him peering suspiciously up at him from the mattress.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever or something?”

“I’m fine!” He responded too quickly, even to his own ears. Fumbling for something to do with himself to distract from his awkwardness, he turned to set his controller back on the dresser. And, like the smooth bastard he was, proceeded to bash his hand directly against the hard wooden edge. A sharp hiss of pain seethed through his teeth as he pulled it back to nurse it.

“Oof, nice one.” Sora finally propelled himself off the bed, snickering at his plight. Riku’s heart nearly stopped as he crowded up close to peer down at his hand. Luckily it hadn’t broken the skin, at least. But Sora’s lack of awareness – or maybe lack of regard – for their proximity was going to be the death of him someday, he just knew it.

Sure enough, Sora was in the process of pawing at his hand to check where he’d hit it. “Ouch,” he winced sympathetically when he glimpsed the angry red mark, but it didn’t stop him from teasing. “Well, it’s not bleeding at least, I think you’ll live.”

Riku knew Sora well enough, after all these years, to read his expressions like the back of his own hand. So he saw it instantaneously when the lightbulb went off in Sora’s mind, a sense of dread plummeting into the pit of his stomach and sending it into a series of flips as the devious grin and poorly-suppressed laughter spread across Sora’s face. Somehow, Riku knew exactly what was coming, just as sure as he knew that Sora, creature of impulse that he was, had absolutely not thought it through whatsoever.

“But just to make sure,” Sora was saying, the words broken by his mischievous giggles, “I can’t let you die on me, after all.” And before Riku could unroot himself from the floor and make his escape, or even begin to process any of this, Sora’s arms had swung around his neck and lips were pressed firm against his own.

It was a chaste kiss, that couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds, but it brought Riku’s entire being grinding to an abrupt halt. All he could do was stare like a deer in headlights, voice caught in his throat, when Sora shifted back down onto his heels with a smug grin.

Riku tried to remember how to breathe. Gradually, the grin faded from Sora’s face, jaw going slack and his eyes widening as Riku watched his brain catch up in real time. It was almost comical, the way the deep red flooded through his cheeks, or it would’ve been if Riku wasn’t certain it was embarrassingly mirrored on his own face.

“I. Uh.” Sora stuttered. “Um.”

His floundering gave Riku some familiar footing at least, and he instinctively fell back on it. He made a show of examining his hand, which conveniently gave him an excuse to avoid Sora’s gaze. “Didn’t work,” he said in mock disappointment, glad that his voice only hitched a _little_ bit. “You need to eat a health item before you can do that, obviously. Weren’t you paying attention at all?”

“Oh...” Sora still looked dazed, taking a few extra moments to process that before he registered it. But when he did he puffed up indignantly. “Hey! I was paying attention, I just... forgot. That’s all!”

Riku snickered, and they both dissolved into hopeless giggles. The tension was successfully broken, but there was still something foreign in the air between them, awkward and clumsy when the laughter passed and silence threatened to fall once again.

“Boys!” Sora’s mom called, her voice sounding unnaturally loud, and they both nearly jumped out of their skin. “We’re just about ready!”

“Right... I guess we really should go set the table,” Sora sighed in defeat.

“Right.” Riku turned, ready to head out, relieved more than anything that at least it seemed like things hadn’t changed for the worse. It still hadn’t stopped his heart from ricocheting all over his ribcage screaming about how he’d just _kissed Sora._ But a hand caught his wrist, fingers curling tentatively over his palm, and Riku looked back in surprise to see him looking up with a smile that was simultaneously daring and shy.

“I’ll try again after, then,” Sora said, his voice squeaking a little. “Mom said there’s chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert... that’s bound to give lots of health to split.” He gave a nervous, breathy laugh, eyes darting searchingly over Riku’s face, frequently gravitating back towards his lips. “Right?”

Once again, Riku found himself scrambling to find his voice. He nodded. “Yeah,” he rasped, his throat dry as a desert. “Sounds good.”

The flustered beam he was rewarded with was utterly blinding. Sora’s hand slotted more firmly against his as he pulled him out of the room, and Riku followed willingly. He’d changed his mind – he regretted nothing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is inspired by the real Kirby game Return to Dream Land. Some friends and I played it together and everything devolved into delighted chaos when we discovered the method of sharing health, it was so cute and I couldn't resist writing a ship fic about it! I hope you enjoyed, happy Soriku Week!


End file.
